


“My Boys”

by tothosegirls



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, this is an idea i’ve had in my head for a while now, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothosegirls/pseuds/tothosegirls
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been married for a year, and all on one faithful morning.. a very special morning, someone found them.. “wrestling”





	“My Boys”

The melody of the record play soothed Alec as he slowly awoke from his slumber. Alec, who really did not want to get up started to feel around the bedsheets for his lover. Alec realised that Magnus was long gone from the bed, as the bedsheets were crisp and cold. He opened his eyes as he braced himself for the sun to momentarily blind him. 

Alec slowly but surely got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He could smell the enticing and delicious smell of pancakes and decided to make his way to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he heard a soft humming noise. He looked around and saw Magnus humming their wedding song to himself. It always made Alec’s heart flutter whenever he caught Magnus doing his little habits. They had been married for a year now, but still Magnus never failed to make him flustered.

Alec looked down at his right hand and saw his wedding ring. The ring that had united the Lightwoods to Downworlders. He still remembered his vows and the complete look of pride in his mother’s eyes as she walked Magnus down the aisle. 

Alec started to walk towards Magnus and he saw that he was hand-making pancakes, with no magic to be seen. “You should take a picture, it would last longer,” Magnus said with the same amount of tease in his voice as when they first met. Alec turned Magnus towards him and caught his eyes. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus, once on the cheek, once on the forehead then once on the mouth. “Happy one year anniversary, my dear”, Alec said before he lifted Magnus on top of the counter and started to deeply kiss him as if his life depended on it. 

Magnus broke the kiss and quickly said to Alec, “Thank you for finding someone worthy to marry in me”, before they resumed. Alec felt Magnus’ legs tighten around his hips and then deepened the kiss. Alec broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Magnus’ neck, where he left marks to show that Magnus was his, and his only. 

Alec broke the kiss as he felt a bag of flour being dropped onto his head. He looked over to where it came from and then noticed his young son, Max, with magic swirling around his fingers. “Stop hurting papa!”. Magnus and Alec quickly broke away from each other as Magnus swiftly walked over to Max and took him out of the room. Alec watched as they left, and couldn’t help but notice the stain of flour on the butt of Magnus’ favourite leather jeans.

That’s something he was going to be lectured over later, he thought to himself. He looked down at himself and then into a mirror, only to realize that he looked like Frosty the Snowman. Alec quickly went for a shower before he walked back into the living room. 

He returned to see Magnus, Max and Rafael all lying on the couch, asleep. The sound of kids TV shows blared through the TV. Alec quickly turned it off and went to find a blanket big enough to cover them. When Alec found one, he hurried back over to the living room and lay it on top of all of them.

One by one, Alec began to kiss all of them on the head, smirking when he saw the mark he left on Magnus’ neck. When he finished, he softly said to himself, “My boys,”


End file.
